Kamen Rider Wizard
} |} Kamen Rider Wizard is the main protagonist of the television series with the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None Possible Opponents * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Baron Mordo (Marvel) * Bowser (Mario) * Crona (Soul Eater) * Gilgamesh (Fate Series) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Raven (DC Comics) * Red Mystic Ranger (Power Rangers) * Walpurgisnacht (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) History Orphaned at a young age, Haruto Soma vowed to keep hope alive in his heart. Being of a group of people that possesses magical potential called Gates, Haruto was captured by a mysterious figure who uses him in a ritual called the Sabbath to produce a Philosopher's Stone. All the Gates used in the ritual all combusted while their bodiless mana manifested into physical creatures called Phantoms, save Haruto who managed to keep his phantom from emerging. Being the only one to survive the eclipse, given custody of the mysterious girl Koyomi, Haruto receives the means to hunt down the Phantoms to keep them from propagating more of their kind by forcing Gates into giving in to their despair. In time, Haruto becomes known as the ring magician Kamen Rider Wizard. Death Battle Info *Stats ** Height: 198 cm. ** Weight: 98 kg. ** Punching Power: 4.5 tons ** Kicking Power: 7.3 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 35 m. ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5 secs. (44.7 mph) - Hurricane= Hurricane Style *Stats ** Height: 198 cm. ** Weight: 90 kg. ** Punching Power: 3.7 tons ** Kicking Power: 6.1 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 40 m. ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.2 secs. (53.2 mph) - Earth= Earth Style *Stats ** Height: 198 cm. ** Weight: 90 kg. ** Punching Power: 4.9 tons ** Kicking Power: 8.7 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 28 m. ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.9 secs. (37.9 mph) }} - Dragon forms= * Drago Timer - Wizard's wristwatch device - Water Dragon= Water Dragon *Stats ** Height: 205 cm. ** Weight: 95 kg. ** Punching Power: 5.7 tons ** Kicking Power: 8.4 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 30 m. ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.7 secs. (47.5 mph) - Hurricane Dragon= Hurricane Dragon *Stats ** Height: 205 cm. ** Weight: 95 kg. ** Punching Power: 5 tons ** Kicking Power: 8.1 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 42 m. ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.2 secs. (53.2 mph) - Earth Dragon= Earth Dragon *Stats ** Height: 205 cm. ** Weight: 95 kg. ** Punching Power: 7.4 tons ** Kicking Power: 13 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 25 m. ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.9 secs. (37.9 mph) - All Dragon= All Dragon *Stats ** Height: 205 cm. ** Weight: 115 kg. ** Punching Power: 14.8 tons ** Kicking Power: 26 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 42 m. ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.2 secs. (53.2 mph) }} - Infinity Forms= - Infinity Dragon= Infinity Dragon *Stats ** Height: 205 cm. ** Weight: 116 kg. ** Punching Power: 16.1 tons ** Kicking Power: 27.4 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 45 m. ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.2 secs. (53.2 mph) }} - }} WizarDragon * Stats ** Length: 782 cm ** Width: 648 cm ** Height: 295 cm ** Weight: 213 kg ** Speed: 420 km/h Gear * WizarDriver * Wizard Rings * WizarSwordGun * PlaMonsters - Wizard's familiars Feats * As All-Dragon, Wizard applied enough strength in his magically-augmented kick to set an opponent (Phoenix) out of Earth's atmosphere toward the sun. * He has been able to match Space Sheriff Gavan Type G. Faults * If Wizard uses All-Dragon for too long, it can drain his magic reserves. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Dragon Category:Elementals Category:Gun Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kamen Rider Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Combatants without an opponent